villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jean-François
Jean-François otherwise known as 'Graf '''is the secondary antagonist in the video game ''Rhythm Thief and the Emperor's Treasure, who works together with Leonard Bonar in order to take over Paris and the entire world. History Backstory At first Jean-François cared for Marie, the friend of protagonist Phantom R, as she was the daughter of Elisabeth and therefore the key to the Hanging Gardens of Babylon. He would donate lots of money for noble purposes, however he began to see himself as someone who would have to reign over less intelligent people, which is why he supported Leonard Bonar to raise the Hanging Gardens. The Emperor's Treasure Jean-François first revealed Phantom R his villainous side when he attacked him with a gun on the Eiffel Tower to get the Dragon Crown he would need to raise the legacy. However, Phantom R escaped with the help of Detective Charlie Vergier by using a glider. As his final battle, after he had turned the "Chevaliers Diabolique" against Phantom R, he attacked him in a room of the Hanging Gardens, that was filled with lava, in a giant robot suite and shot gems on him, but was defeated and later arrested by Inspector Vergier. Basic Information Personality Jean-François is an admirer of Napoleon Bonaparte. Phantom R got him to know as a very nice, happy, polite, generous, thoughtful, compassionate, opportunistic, trustworthy, and benevolent person when he was introduced to him as Marie's guardian. However, as it later turned out Jean-François actually was a ruthless evildoer, who only cared for his own goals, while thinking it would be the best for all if he ruled over them. Powers and Abilities Having no physical power, Jean-François relies on the use of guns and his intelligence. In addition, he is in charge over fighting robots and even has his own robot suit, equipping him with a shield, a spear and a device to shoot gems. Quotes Trivia *Jean-Francois has remarkably many similarities to Vidocq from the game Doctor Lautrec and the Forgotten Knights, Colonel Muska from the movie Castle in the Sky and Professor Desmond Sycamore from the game Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy: All four of them are male, megalomaniac and well-dressed anime characters with glasses, who use firearms and are (as well as female protagonists of their stories) linked to ancient, advanced civilizations, whose legacies (in all four cases flying castles) they want to achieve. **Like Colonel Muska, he wears a jabot and uses antique robots to achieve his goal. **Like Desmond Sycamore (Jean Descole) whose prename he shares, he has once piloted a robot himself. **Like Vidocq, he is a sophisticated frenchman who wants to turn France into a global power with the help of knights. *His relation to Leonard Bonar can be compared to the one of Isaac and the real Napoleon Bonaparte. Category:Charismatic Category:Delusional Category:Jingoists Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Wealthy Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Conspirators Category:Kidnapper Category:Lover Stealers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sophisticated Category:Spy Category:Sadists Category:Control Freaks Category:Power Hungry Category:Related to Hero Category:Master of Hero Category:Hegemony Category:Protective Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Right-Hand Category:Game Bosses Category:Traitor Category:Imprisoned Category:Weaklings Category:Mastermind Category:Opportunists